


Second half of JohnGin

by KanbaraGirl77



Category: Ginga | Silver Fang
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanbaraGirl77/pseuds/KanbaraGirl77





	Second half of JohnGin

Second half of John/Gin  
Gin’s PoV

John, when I heard about your death I immediately regretted falling in love with Sakura. Our mating had been arranged by someone unknown, but I still love my children regardless. They are my sons, after all. Someone needs to take over when I die.  
But still, I wonder what would have happened if I followed my heart. Would Hougen have won? Would you still have died? I don’t know…but I do know that Weed is shaping up to be a fine leader in my place. Joe is a great father to Kojiro, the little rascal. Yukimura has started to warm up to me. Akame is training me on how keep an eye on him.  
He still is blaming himself for screwing up the travel plans that fateful day. I do blame myself as well…but Weed keeps telling me that I should live on for you.  
…I will, my friend. I wonder what your owner is doing now…I plan to see Daisuke and show him my sons. Mother and my brothers must miss me as well and I can’t neglect them either.  
I…always loved you, you bastard. You always riled me up when we were younger. Until then, I’ll keep an eye on Ohu, my love.


End file.
